carnosaurfandomcom-20200213-history
The Curse of the Komodo (2003 film)
A low budget B movie about giant Komodo dragons on a desolate island in the Pacific Ocean that is apparently within the flying range of a Bell Jet ranger helicopter, leaving from a major port, but is practically uninhabited, except for a few scientists and of course, a bunch of mutated monsters. It is noteworthy in that it has an unusual selection of weapons to appear in a movie. Plot At the begininng of the film a group of six soldiers come into the island searching for the komodos. They split up into groups of two, two of them are attacked and killed by the komodos. Hanson (Ted Monté) and Jason (J.P. Davis) hear their gunshots and head out to see who it is. Meanwhile three of the four soldiers are killed and one is infected with toxins it the komodo's spit. Hanson shoots him and they run back to the house where Rebecca Phipps (Glori-Anne Gilbert) asks them what happened. At the naval base, Proffesor Nathan Phipps (William Langlois Monroe) and Proffesor Dawn Porter (Gail Harris) are meeting with General Foster (Jay Richardson), who forces them to go the the island. A hotel guest (Scott Fresnia) is complaining to Tiffany (Melissa Brasselle) about a leak in their room, meanwile Drake (Paul Logan) and Reece (Cam Newlin) are holding a hotel manager (George 'Buck' Flower) hostage, while stealing money. Drake shoots him, and then Drake, Reece and Tiffany escape along with Jack (Tim Abell). They get caught in the storm and have to land on Isla Damas. The next day they are walking in the woods, when they hear the Komodo roaring. Jason gets killed by the komodo's toxins, then Dawn, Rebecca and Nathan are attacked by the komodo. Drake, Jack, Reece and Tiffany hear the gun shots. Jack goes out to help them, Hanson shows up with his truck and they are chased by the komodo. Shortly after the chase they are trying to start the generator. Cast Tim Abell as Jack Melissa Brasselle as Tiffany William Langolis Monroe as Proffesor Nathan 'Nate' Phipps Ted Monté as Hanson Gail Harris as Proffesor Dawn Porter Paul Logan as Drake Glori-Anne Gilbert as Rebecca 'Becky' Phipps Cam Newlin as Reece Jay Richardson as General Foster J.P. Davis as Jason Richard Gabai as Liutenant 'Turphries' Jeffries The following guns were using in this film: AR-15 Rifles * Early on in the film a covert OPs team in inserted via helicopter to the Komodo Island and are promptly eaten. They all carry variations of the M16 (most likely AR-15 civilian clone rifles, being mostly filmed in California with some shots done in Hawaii). We see some A1 variants of the AR15, but we also see some POST BAN versions (post crime bill Politically correct rifles), with fake flash hiders and no bayonet lugs. M1911 (pistol) * Carried by Jack (Tim Abell) Taurus PT92 * Dr. Dawn Porter (Gail Harris) carries and fires a Taurus PT92. ) with her Taurus PT92 - 9mm]] Norinco SKS Sporter * One of the only appearances of a SKS variant, Hanson (Ted Monte) holds the Norinco SKS Sporter Rifle with detachable AK magazine. Another version of the previously imported SKS-M (which was a standard paratrooper SKS that took unmodified AK magazines), the Norinco SKS Sporter rifle was trying to fill a market niche of being "just like an AK" but at less than 'half the cost'. The barrel was a "paratrooper" length barrel and the gun came with a thick thumbhole stock, but the rifle was imported for only a few years before it was banned. Not to be confused with an aftermarket conversion or standard SKS rifles that take 'aftermarket' detachable "duckbilled" magazines. ) holds the Norinco SKS Sporter with detachable AK magazine - 7.62x39mm]] Finnish Mosin-Nagant M39 * A very odd choice for a modern scientist guarding giant lizards, Jason (J.P. Davis) carries a Finnish Mosin-Nagant M39 with a modern scope mounted. The rate of fire is slow (like any bolt action rifle) but the 7.62X54Rmm round certainly has a lot more knock down power than the .223 rounds fired by the others. Too bad the Komodos seem to be 'bulletproof'. ) carries a Finnish Mosin-Nagant M39 with a modern scope - 7.62X54Rmm]]‎ Daewoo K1 / K2 Assault Rifle * Drake (Paul Logan) carries a post ban version of the Daewoo K1 / K2 Assault Rifle that was imported after 1989 but banned by executive order by Bill Clinton in 1993. It was the 'politically correct' thumbhole version that had a diagonal cut in the back of the receiver, a muzzle brake instead of a flash hider and no bayonet lug. This version has all of the US made aftermarket accessories to make it 'tacti-cool'. It has an aftermarket folding stock, a PSG-01 style pistol grip and palm pad, and a scope mount (with scope) attached to the upper receiver. ) carries a Daewoo DR200 (5.56mm NATO) while Jack carries a MAK-90]] ) fires his Daewoo DR200 - 5.56mm NATO]] Norinco MAK-90 * Carried by Jack (Tim Abell), the MAK-90 was the post import ban version of the Norinco series of AK clones (Type 56, Type 84, AKS-47, etc.) It was imported between 1990 and 1994 (when all imports of Chinese 'non hunting' guns were personally banned by Bill Clinton). This Norinco MAK-90 originally was imported with a thumbhole stock and no bayonet lug. Also the threads on the end of the barrel were ground off. Jack's version has a ATI™ aftermaket synthetic dragunov stock and replacement synthetic foregrips. It also has a US made aftermarket dust cover with integral scope mount (with scope attached). ) carries a MAK-90 tricked out with US made aftermarket parts - 7.62x39mm]] Ruger Mini-14 Tiffany (Melissa Brasselle) carries a Ruger Mini-14 in stainless finish and a Butler Creek™ aftermarket synthetic folding stock with pistol grip. Her Ruger Mini-14 also has a stainless barrel shroud and muzzle brake, just like Charli Baltimore's gun in the movie The Long Kiss Goodnight. ) holds her Ruger Mini-14 with scope - 5.56mm NATO]] ) runs with a Ruger Mini-14 with scope - 5.56mm NATO]] Short Magazine Lee-Enfield (SMLE) http://www.imfdb.org/index.php?title=Image:LeeEnfield4Rifle.jpg http://www.imfdb.org/index.php?title=Image:CurseKomodo_No4Mk1.jpg http://www.imfdb.org/index.php?title=Image:CurseKomodo_No4Mk1_02.jpg * Prof. Nathan Phipps (William Langlois) carries a British Short Magazine Lee-Enfield (SMLE) rifle, the No. 4 Mk 1, tricked out with an aftermarket tactical stock, Harris Bipod, scope and pistol grip. The rifle is depicted in the movie as firing '''semi automatic, even though it's a bolt-action rifle. ) with his magical "Semi Auto" No. 4 Mk 1 rifle .303]] ) with his "Semi Auto" No. 4 Mk 1 rifle .303]] Category:Dinosaur films Category:2003 films